robloxcharactermayhemwikifandomcom-20200215-history
Basement
Map Information Basement is the Third Map added into Character Mayhem and the Third Map created on Animal Agent. Basement is a Big House that you fight some Players and hide using Big Stuff. Players are actually small than some stuff. Basement is actually Big Map, so careful from Campers. Animal Agent In Animal Agent Basement is actually Bright Map with Shadow Effects. In Alpha Version, Storage Room is locked. So no one can enter at that time. ' The Storage Room (Showcased on House Update)]] In '''Beta Version', ShaffleFox decided to add Storage Room into the Basement Map. So it confirmed. In InDev Version, ShaffleFox decided to remove Youtuber Figures and rechange their names. Youtuber Figures are actually hidden by the Figure Boxes. Except for the T-Pose Figure. In Character Mayhem, the InDev version of the map is still existing. The map name: Basement InDev Character Mayhem In Character Mayhem, Figure Boxes removed because of FPS Framework Glitch. On January Update, Basement had a lot of changes. * New location to access both Figure Room and Near Stairs. * Youtuber Figures Readded into the map. * Lots of Truss Designs * Another Easter egg * Jump Pads Advantage and Disadvantage Advantage: * Sniper Rifles are Recommended when they stay at Storage Room. * Rifles are Recommended for ambushing. * Youtuber Figures can be used as a blocking Disadvantage: * Jumping too High it cause Fall Damage. Even you're in trouble. * Heal Pads Too Far and Hidden * Ammo Station being Camped from other Players. * Hard to locate Players. Even they use Sniper Rifles. Easter Eggs In Basement, There's an Easter Eggs around the map. These are the Easter Eggs: * Roblox Players - ShaffleFox's Friends and Sponsors. Located at Storage Room. * ShaffleFox Figure - Located at Storage Room. * Cat Meme - A dead meme: "You can't see me. I'm Invisible". Located at Storage Room. * Scoobis - Located at Storage Room. * Plushie - A simple ShaffleFox Plushie. Located at Storage Room. As an update when you touch the Plushie, it will create a sound effect. * Playing Jailbreak - Located at Storage Room. Same Easter Egg from Crossfire, Town 69 and Lorega. * Spider Bloxy Cola - An item from Catalog. * Animal Agent Picture - Used as a Multiplayer Icon. * T-Pose Figure - Another Meme. Also, the figure named Awww Man Reference to Minecraft Meme: Creeper? Awww Man. Located in Figure Room *''Just, Kidding, T-Pose'' Names - Used from Animal Agent and Character Mayhem. The original names: Kate9071, KittyJanet, and TadTheMerchant. These Usernames only appear at Granny R15. Located in Figure Room. *'Red Dragon' - Used from Animal Agent and Character Mayhem. The original name: Lightning Blue Dragon. Located in Figure Room. *Some Youtuber Figure Names are Changed. It can be found in Figure Room. *'Spiderman' - As a January Update, the Spider Room Access changed its texture. Originally Texture is just a Spider. As an update, it changes into Spiderman. Located at Storage Room. Trivia * This map from Granny R15. * Since the Basement was added into Character Mayhem, it nothing changes except Figure Boxes. * The First Map had Big Place and Small Players. * As a January Update, Youtuber Figures readded into the map but their usernames are still different. Gallery Animal Agent Basement.jpg|Basement (Animal Agent) Animal Agent Basement 2.jpg|Figure Room (Animal Agent) T-Pose.jpg|A T-Pose Figure Category:Maps